


New Era

by belovedhell



Series: My Boyfriend Is an 800 Year Old Vampire [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hunters & Hunting, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Mistaken Identity, Party, Vampire Jensen, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: When going to a formal dinner party with Jared, Jensen met someone he thought was dead a long time ago.Timestamp after Poisoning and Puking





	

**Author's Note:**

> School is killing me... ugh finals... But, inspiration hit me and had to write it down. I fond of this vampire series I'm doing. Also, working on a another superhero story for my hero series! Enjoy. Comments and Kudos are appreciated and lovely.
> 
> Also, you can read this alone if you want but if you read the whole series it will make more sense!

Jared finished his phone call and let out a groan. "I don't want to go..." he flopped back onto his bed, dramatically. Jensen was next to him in a blink of an eye, softly massaging his temple. Whenever Jared was stressed Jensen made sure to calm his lover. Jared would instantly relax under Jensen's touches.

"What is it this time?" Jensen asked. He knew that Jared's job involved a lot of research and examining various artifacts. Then his boss Morgan wasn't making it easier for Jared as he continued to nag at him to get his work done.

"Morgan wants to do a dinner party for the company," Jared snorted.

"That's not so bad." Jensen thought it would be more work.

Jared grumbled. "He wants me to take a certain co-worker who likes me— Ow! Too hard!" Jared winced, then relaxed as Jensen's fingers release some pressure. "He just suggested it! I wasn't going to do it!" He glared at his mate from above.

"Next time say that first then!" Jensen huffed. Jealousy was written all over his face, something that Jared had figured out on his own. Also, Jensen would be sometimes possessive when it came to Jared talking to anyone. Morgan was no exception! Who did he think he was anyway? "You're my mate, no one else's."

"Yeah, yeah. Besides, I could bring a guest with me. I'm bringing you," Jared smiled. "I told Morgan about you and he wants to meet you."

Jensen rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I can finally meet the asshole who overworks you. Seriously, doesn't he have anyone else to bother?" Jensen recalled all the times his and Jared's plans were cancelled because Morgan needed Jared to get some work done. Meaning no sex!

"Don't be mean to him. He's still my boss." Jared poked his cheek as he rested his head on Jensen's lap. "Now, can you please go back to massaging? It felt really good."

Snorting, Jensen obeyed.

* * *

"You look good in this suit," Jared said as he checked Jensen out. It was a real damn shame Jensen couldn't see himself. "I'm glad I made the right choice on the dark purple color."

Jensen looked dashing— real handsome, honestly. The suit fitted perfectly, but the way Jensen was fidgeting nonstop showed that he was uncomfortable.

"I feel ridiculous," Jensen murmured, his ears turning bright red. He hadn't worn anything formal in a long time, nothing but tunic in the past. Great, being in a modern suit made Jensen itchy. "Why do we have to dress like this? I was barely getting comfortable with pants and plain t-shirts."

"Because it's a formal dinner," was all Jared said, then he fixed Jensen's tie. It was cute that Jensen was still naive with the new era's civilization. Although, Jensen was learning rather quick, even though some things still confused him. "There! Now you're ready."

"Can we trust the others to behave while we're away?" he inquired.

Jared blinked— debating— then smiled, "Yeah. I trust them. I know Chad is going to raid my fridge though." Honestly, Jared had never doubted his roommates; they all had grown closer throughout the weeks they had been with Jared.

Jensen grinned. He leaned up to give Jared a kiss.

* * *

Arriving at the party, Jensen shifted a lot, still not comfortable with his damn suit. Usually he would complain but Jared was happy that they were spending time together. Who was Jensen to ruin that wonderful smile?

Once inside, Jared was greeted by co-workers— and to his surprise— scientists who were impressed by his work. Jensen watched in amusement as his mate was surrounding by people... Jared was well liked. He laughed and shook hands with everyone. How the fuck did Jensen get someone like him? Jared was too good for him.

Jensen's reverie was interrupted as he heard Jared calling him. "Jensen, come here!" Jared grabbed his hand. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Jensen. Jensen, co-workers." Blinking, Jensen greeted them calmly, but deep down he was happy and giggly. Jared said boyfriend. He never got tired of hearing that word.

They went to go find the dining room. Jared was smiling the whole time. Jensen didn't why.

"Someone's happy," Jensen stated.

Jared hummed. "That's because this feels like a date."

Jensen didn't realize it before, but he was right. They were in a fancy formal party, wearing expensive suits, and out together. This was like a date! He remembered asking Chad and Chris: what a date was and what should happen? However, Jensen failed to understand as both boys bickered throughout the conversation.

Luckily, Genevieve said to just be himself and make Jared happy. Jensen could do that.

"Yeah, it kinda does." They held hands as they walked.

"Remember be nice to my boss, okay? No glaring," Jared warned. "He's really not that bad."

"Fine," Jensen grumbled. Both sat in a table, where everything was decorated finely in silverware. Jensen panicked as he saw: three spoons, two forks, and two knifes in various sizes in front of him. "What the fuck?" he whispered in confusion. He knew his manners... from eight centuries ago!

"Jared, you made it!" a rough voice said from across them.

"Morgan, hello!" Jared shook his hand and began talking. "There are a lot of people here tonight."

Jensen hadn't looked upwards. He wasn't paying attention to their conversation, instead he was staring at the utensils and trying to figure out what they were used for.

"I want you to meet Jensen, Morgan. We have been dating for a few months. Jensen, meet Morgan." Jared turned to Jensen and tapped his shoulder. "Jensen?"

Finally breaking out of his thoughts, Jensen snapped his head up. "Sorry. Got distracted. Nice to finally meet you, Morgan, Jared had told me so much about you—" Jensen stopped talking as soon as he laid eyes on Morgan.

No. It couldn't be.

Morgan laughed. "Hope it was good things? I may be a little tough on Jared, but that's only because he's like a son to me. He's been working with me for almost seven years. Lucky to have him."

Jared blushed. "Oh stop. Not that awesome."

Jensen continued to gaze at Morgan in horror. "Jeff?" he blurted out of nowhere. The resemblance was remarkable. How could the hunter that hunted him still be alive? Jensen was fucking freaking out. He thought he didn't have to worry about _them_ in the new era.

Morgan raised his eyebrow, suspiciously. "How do you know my first name? I hardly use it."

Oh shit!

"I didn't know your name was Jeff?" Jared furrowed his brows together.

"My full name is Jeffery Dean Morgan. Jeff is only used in my family. I'm a little shock though. Morgan is the name I go by now, not Jeff. How did you know Jensen?"

Jensen couldn't breathe, he felt like his lungs were cutting off oxygen. Seeing Morgan— no, Jeff— brought Jensen many bad memories from the past. Remembering all the times he was hunted and poisoned with hawthorne- Fuck! That explained the hawthorne! Who else would know that such a plant could kill a vampire? Only a hunter would know.

"You look familiar is all," Jensen croaked out. Jared looked at Jensen from the corner of his eye, and for the first time he seemed nervous. Jared was beginning to get worried.

"I do get that a lot." Morgan still wasn't convinced. "But—"

"Morgan, someone is calling you over there!" Jared lied. Underneath the table he squeezed Jensen's hand so he would calm down. "I think your speech might be up."

"Shit. You're right." Morgan eyed the watch on his wrist. "It was nice seeing you both."

When he walked away, Jared leaned close to Jensen and said, "What's wrong? You're scaring me, Jensen. It's like you seen a ghost." Jensen was shaken up and he was grasping Jared's wrist slightly hard. Not that Jared would say anything; first he needed to know what was going on in Jensen's mind. "Talk to me?" he pleaded.

"Remember the hunter that I told you that would constantly hunt me?" Jensen whispered, ducking down.

"Yeah?" Jared blinked. Jensen told him everything about his past, especially the gruesome parts that made Jared cry. Jensen could have been killed before he even got a chance to meet his mate. Jared was glad Jensen was away from his timeline.

"It's him. I don't know how but it's fucking him, Jared. They look identical! He's the hunter!"

"It can't be. I have known him for a long time, Jensen. He's intimating, but won't hurt a fly—"

"Explain the hawthorne then! Only hunters would have them around for uses. If it's not the Jeff I know, maybe it's a reincarnation of him." Jensen watched Morgan from afar, something in his guts was telling him that he was right.

"Okay, let's say that's true. Would you hurt him?" Jared challenged.

"Yes! Jared, he could kill me," Jensen hissed. "Holy shit... Everything is like fate. You rescued me, but your boss is the same hunter who is going to murder me!" God. Couldn't just Jensen live in peace?

"You can't be murder if you're already dead," Jared chided, then he gazed where Jensen was looking.

Jensen ignored the comment as he continued, "I'll prove it to you. That it's him. That's Jeff." A plan formed in his head and he was off.

"Or… just someone who bears a striking resemblance to him? Jensen, just take a deep breath and— Jensen?" Jared turned around and to his surprise Jensen was gone. "Jensen!" he whispered as he looked under the table. Where did he go?

This was not going to end well.

Jensen easily slipped in the backstage, never taking his eyes off of _Jeff._ He was going to show Jared that he was the same hunter who tried to decapitate him centuries ago.

"Evening, everybody," Morgan began his speech, "I just want to say that it's an honor having everyone here. My company has been ongoing for many decades and has done so much work." Out of nowhere, he paused. "Actually, I want to give a huge applause to one of my best workers who has discovered amazing research, without him I would have no funding. Please welcome Jared Padalecki!"

Jared was caught off guard, he never expected Morgan to thank him— or even call him out. Awkwardly, Jared stood up and nervously smiled as he made his way to the stage.

Jensen cussed when he saw Jared walking up the steps. Jeff put his arm around Jared's shoulder and waved across the audience. Oh, he did not just touch his mate! Snarling, Jensen began to chant in Latin and slowly wiggled his fingers.

" _Te stultum et te percussit_."

Nothing happened.

Jensen frowned when his chant wasn't working, he stared at his hands in confusion. "What the fuck? My powers aren't working?" This had happened only a few times in the past and it was only when Jensen was weak. But he wasn't weak right now.

Tilting his head, Jensen watched closely as Jeff and Jared kept talking.

"This guy right here is amazing. All of my greatest works are because of Jared. One day he might even take my job right under my nose!" The audience laughed and clapped. "Heck, even the company!"

Jared spoke up, "Oh, Morgan. I would never do that to you." He chuckled, nervous that all eyes were on him. Jared never liked being in the spotlight. He preferred to be behind the curtains working with the pulley and rope. "You've done so much work for this company as well. You've contributed a lot."

Morgan roughly patted his shoulder and let out a gruff laugh, making Jared wince by the sudden weight. It wasn't Morgan's fault, he had a heavy hand, not to mention Jared got used to it. Well, almost.

Once they had finished, Jared went back to sit down. He saw that Jensen was back on his seat. "There you are! Where were you?"

Jensen shrugged, instead of answering his question, he said, "You were right. It's not the same hunter who tried to kill me ages ago. Maybe, it is just someone who looks like him."

Jared was skeptical. "Really? Just like that— What made you even change your mind?" Jensen had never admitted defeat, he would always prove Jared wrong. Jared began to think that Jensen loved being right all the time.

"When Jeff— I mean, Morgan, spoke highly of you... I knew that wasn't him. The hunter I knew was cold-hearted and violent, sometimes even hurt his own kind for his own personal gain. I know he would never say kind things like your boss just did." Jensen sighed, and then gazed at Morgan.

He should be relieved that it wasn't Jeff, but a part of him had hoped that it was him so he could get his revenge. Jensen should just let go of the past. There were no hunters in this new era, they were all gone, dead. He should stop dwelling on the past and move forward instead.

"Ready to go home?" Jared asked, softly. "It's almost over." He squeezed his hand. Jared only wanted to be there for a little a while. All he wanted to do was get comfy on his warm bed with Jensen— and maybe snuggle with him too.

Turning to his side, Jensen smiled, "Yeah. Home." That was right. Everything might be gone but Jensen did have something better now, he had Jared. He had his mate. And he wouldn't change anything.

As they left the party, Morgan watched them from across the room. His eyes were narrowed as he eyed Jensen. Then glancing around to make sure no one was near him, he pulled out a small journal from his coat's pocket.

Turning to a couple of pages, he halted upon finding an old drawing he was looking for. The sketch was a realistic picture of Jensen— drawn in charcoal— except he didn't look human, he had fangs sticking out and his eyes were demonic.

"So this is Jensen, huh? Looks like I got work to do."


End file.
